The Third Child
by Pimpernelunderthecelticmoon
Summary: I'm writting a series of poems of all the characters in 'The Shadow Children'. Newest poem: Jen.Please RR
1. Luke

_**Luke**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even a pair of wittle white socks, with Duckies embroidered on the side, Sniff.

I lived on a farm,

For most of my life,

Though my last year at home,

Was filled with strife,

I was locked in the attic,

Most of the time,

I lied to my parents,

Said: "I'm doing just fine."

They cut down my forest,

And the people moved in,

And little did I know,

My work was about to begin,

It started with a flickering light,

And a shadow,

Just out of site,

I knew then,

I wasn't alone,

Now there was Jen,

And a life away from home.

Jen spoke of freedom,

This got me excited,

The government sent flairs,

She said, "They're liars."

On her chat room,

A rally she started,

And it was at that rally,

Jen got martyred.

In her name,

I work now,

Saving a school,

And working out how,

To act who I'm to be,

My name is the name of a dead boy,

'Lee'

Lee has a brother,

His name is Smits,

My life as Lee differs,

Nothing fits.

I've been in danger,

I've been alone,

Population Police comb,

Every neighborhood for me and my band,

But with help,

I keep things in hand.

I'm nobodies servant,

I'm nobodies slave,

All I remember is what Jen gave,

She paid in her blood,

And is I must, so will I,

Is being alive such a crime?

I pray for that day to come,

When we will all have:

FREEDOM


	2. Nina

**Nina**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, now and forever more. Yay, no more disclaimers!

I had a family once,

Long ago,

I was their princess,

And they loved me so,

Now life is different,

Strange and exciting,

Danger, and love,

I do no more hiding.

I loved someone once,

A while ago,

He loved me too,

And he wanted me to know,

All Exnays would one day,

Be free,

Me, him, Lee.

Jason was different,

Special and fun,

Somehow, I couldn't imagine,

That danger would come.

Jason the liar,

Full of deceit,

Killing the innocent,

Always the cheat,

He's with the Population Police now,

I don't know where,

But somehow inside,

I still kinda care.

I work with Lee now,

And Matthias and Trey,

Mike, Mr Talbot,

And I'm here to stay,

I may work will I'm old,

And full of decay,

But I will slave,

And get the job done,

'Cause everyone,

I mean everyone,

Deserves:

FREEDOM.


	3. Jen

**Jen**

I'm a third kid,

But I don't care,

The governments sick,

But when we'll be free,

But until then, it's not fair,

Yet, the Population Police can't hurt me.

I have a chat room,

That's where all of us hang out,

That gives me something to do,

But hiding makes me angry,

It makes me want to scream,

The password is: Free,

Freedom is the key.

I can't believe it,

I met a boy,

Right next door,

He's a third child too,

Luke is his name,

But we had fun,

Even though I talked him,

When he came.

I'm starting a rally,

A protest against them,

I told Luke about it,

He said it was dangerous,

But it's for us!

The Rally is in April,

I'm so excited,

This will defiantly fulfill,

My heart is lightened,

I want Luke to come,

But he said, "No,"

He should still go.

We'll defeat our foe,

I hope,

Carlos is my Lieutenant,

But honestly I don't know,

How it will go,

We're taking a car,

There will be a lot of us,

So there will be a fuss.

'Give me liberty, or give me death.'

That has a nice ring,

I read it in a book somewhere,

I'll yell that at the rally thing,

Luke still won't come,

But I'm not quitting now,

Not after all I've done.

Tonight's the night!

I snuck over to Luke's,

Just to see if he'd come,

He said, "No,"

Still, it could be fun,

Trying to be optimistic,

But still deep inside,

I feel sick.

The ride was long,

After some time,

There is was, about dawn,

There was the capital,

With the sunrise.

"Freedom!" we cry,

Saying it loud,

So that everyone,

In the assembled crowd,

Can hear us loud and clear,

And know, we have no fear.

But as the first bullet shot,

I did have fear,

Fear I'd be caught,

But I scream my liberty cry,

Afraid to die.

I felt a sharp pain in my side,

My face twisted in pain,

The blood I can not hide,

I tripped and fell,

And ther I lie,

In the street:

I DIE.

Little more tragic, but tell how u like it!


End file.
